Challenges and Love
by HaeLoveHyuk
Summary: Donghae adalah seorang ketua kelompok Black Pearl dan hyukjae adalah seorang ketua kelompok Black Jewel. Keduanya saling bermusuhan karena alasan yang tak terlalu jelas. Selain itu mereka juga merupakan namja yang suka tebar pesona pada yeoja di sekolahnya. Semuanya berubah saat Kyuhyun memberikan tantangan pada mereka / HaeHyuk / YAOI / 2S.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenges and Love**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, pointless, bahasanya frontal.**

**Summary : **Donghae adalah seorang ketua kelompok Black Pearl dan Hyukjae adalah seorang ketua kelompok Black Jewel. Keduanya saling bermusuhan karena alasan yang tak terlalu jelas. Selain itu mereka juga merupakan namja yang suka tebar pesona pada yeoja di sekolahnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuhyun memberikan mereka tantangan dan keduanya malah jatuh cinta setelah melaksanakan tantangan dari Kyuhyun? Apakah cinta mereka akan tetap bertahan ?/ HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 2S

**-oOo-**

**A/N : perhatikan bulan yang tertera di ceritanya supaya tidak bingung. Alur dalam cerita ini adalah alur maju mundur. yang tercetak miring adalah Flashback dari kisah HaeHyuk. selamat membaca semoga cerita ini tak membingungkan.**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

**Juni 2014**

"Ahh! Ahh! Hae Ah! Lebih dalamh Eumh! Ahh!"

Hyukjae menggelinjang di bawah Donghae. Kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai putih yang menjadi alas dirinya dan Donghae bercinta. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat. Matanya terpejam erat. Nikmat yang diberikan Donghae padanya tidaklah main-main.

"Kau sempith Ah! Sempith baby Ahh!"

Donghae terus melakukan tugasnya. Junior besarnya terus saja keluar masuk lubang sempit Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Hyukjae erat.

"Lebih Kerash hah Haeeh Eungh~"

Hyukjae menaikkan kepalanya ke atas memperlihatkan leher putihnya pada Donghae. Dengan segera Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengerjai leher putih Hyukjae.

"Ahh~ Haeeh~"

"Sebentar lagi baby hah~ kita keluar eunghh~ bersama hah~"

Donghae semakin mempercepat intensitas genjotannya pada lubang Hyukjae. Kaki Hyukjae ia naikkan sebatas pundaknya.

"AAHH~ Disanah Haeeh~ Cum Oh! Aku Cum Haeh!"

"Bersabarlah baby Ah!"

"HAEEEEEE~"

"HYUKKIIIE~"

CROT CROT

Keduanya mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Donghae ambruk di atas tubuh Hyukjae. Deru nafas keduanya bersahutan berusaha menetralkan nafas yang memburu.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Pancaran kasih sayang terlihat di kedua mata namja itu. Lama mereka menyelami mata masing-masing hingga suara kekehan mereka terdengar.

"Kau hebat Hae!" Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Donghae yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau juga hebat baby," Donghae mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae seklias. Keduanya masih saling menatap. Mengagumi diri lawan pandang mereka masing-masing melalui mata.

"Kau ingat kenapa kita bisa seperti ini Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut atas pertanyaan yang diberikan sang kekasih, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semua itu."

"Dan kita patut berterima kasih pada si evil Cho itu kkk~"

"Kau benar baby, tanpa ide gilanya kita tak akan seperti ini."

"Hm, aku menghargai ide gilanya itu. Karena berkat ide gilanya kau jadi milikku sekarang." Hyukjae menyeringai pada Donghae.

"Benarkah? Bukannya saat ini kau yang menjadi milikku?" Donghae berujar sarkastik. Ia sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga Junior besarnya yang masih bersarang dilubang Hyukjae semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Eungh Haee sudaah~" rengek Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur ne. Besok kita harus sekolah."

Donghae bangun dari posisinya dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. Ia tarik selimut yang hampir jatuh kelantai untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua.

"Jaljjayo Hyukkie baby."

"Ne Jaljayo Hae~"

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

_**April 2014**_

_"Ikan, tidak bisakah kau tidak bercumbu di ruangan ini eoh? Kau membuat mataku sakit!" gerutuan tak bermutu itu keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul adalah wakil ketua dari kelompok atau bisa dikatakan genk yang di ketuai oleh Donghae. 'Black Pearl' adalah nama genk yang di naungi oleh Donghae dan teman-temannya. 'Black Pearl' sendiri mempunyai beberapa anggota yang bisa dikatakan semuanya tampan, kecuali seseorang yang bernama Kim Heechul. Jangan sebut Kim Heechul tampan karena itu tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Namja itu lebih pantas disebut cantik._

_"Wow hyung, kau mau salah satu dari gadis-gadis ini?" jawab Donghae santai. Tatapanya terlihat meremahkan pada Heechul. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sofa dengan gadis-gadis cantik-entah dari mana-yang mengelilinginya._

_"Jaga mulutmu ikan, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Pabbo!"_

_"Yak Hyung, aku ketua di kelompok ini! Jadi, terserah apa yang aku lakukan!"_

_"Anak bodoh!"_

_"Hyung yang bodoh!"_

_"Yak! Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Aku muak mendengar suara kalian!" suara baritone seseorang menghentikan adu mulut dua anggota 'Black Pearl' itu._

_"Cih!" kedua namja yang bertengkar hebat tadi mendecih pelan._

_"Wae? Kenapa kalian mendecih eoh?" orang yang menjadi penengah pertengkaran itu berdiri di hadapan keduanya sembari berkacak pinggang._

_"Suaramu itu cempreng Hyung." Ujar Donghae tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun._

_"Lee Donghae sialan! Jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua di sini kau bisa seenaknya!"_

_"Kim Jongwoon! Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruh kami diam?!" geram Heechul. ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Hah dia tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam genk yang di ketuai oleh seorang bocah dan beranggotakan orang-orang aneh._

_"Ehm. Baiklah aku minta maaf pada Heechul hyung dan juga Yesung hyung." Donghae berdiri dari kursinya mebiarkan gadis-gadis yang tadi mengelilinginya mendesah kecewa._

_"Kau mau kemana Hae-ah?" tegur seseorang yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan keributan 3 orang yang ada di ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Tan Hangeng, namja dari China itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian menghampiri Donghae yang tengah memakai jaket kulitnya._

_"Aku mau pulang Han hyung. Oh iya, jangan lupa kirim surat tantangan pada kelompok 'musuh'!"_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Donghae keluar dari 'markas' mereka kemudian menaiki motor sportnya._

_"Huh, anak itu seenaknya saja." Cibir Heechul._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_"Minnie hyung, menurutmu bagaimana yeoja ini? Bukankah ia terlihat sangat seksi? Lihatlah kulitnya, pinggang rampingnya, uughh dia sangat menggairahkan." Hyukjae memperlihatkan selembar photo pada rekannya._

_Namja yang bernama Minnie-Sungmin- hanya memutar matanya malas. "Hyuk, tak bisakah sekali saja kau tak membicarakan hal yang seperti itu?" cibirnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sahabatnya sekaligus ketua kelompok 'Black Jewel' memperlihatkan gambar yeoja-yeoja seksi._

_Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bilang saja kau iri padaku hyung."_

_"Hyukkie hyung, berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau pikir kau yeoja eoh? Kau itu ketua kelompok 'black jewel' jika kau lupa."_

_Ya Hyukjae adalah ketua kelompok 'Black Jewel' yang berisikan namja-namja manis dan imut meskipun mereka menentang hal itu. Mereka menganggap diri mereka tampan dan pantas bersaing dengan kelompok musuh 'Black Pearl'. Kedua kelompok itu adalah musuh bebuyutan. Terutama masing-masing ketua kelompok. Ah iya soal anggota imut dan manis di 'Black Jewel' tentu saja namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tak masuk kategori manis dan imut._

_"Yak! Setan!, berhenti memanggilku Hyukkie! namaku Hyukjae, jika kau mau panggil aku Eunhyuk." geram Hyukjae. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik leher magnae setan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyukkie itu._

_"Salah sendiri mempunyai wajah manis." Kyuhyun namja yang tadi memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Hyukkie tak memperdulikan omelan Hyukjae._

_"MWO?! MATI KAU IBLIS!" Hyukjae menerjang Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk santai di sofa di dalam markas mereka._

_"LEE HYUKJAE! CHO KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN!"_

_Kedua namja itu sontak menghentikan pergulatan mereka. Rambut keduanya berantakan karena aksi tarik-menarik rambut yang sempat mereka lakukan._

_"Hyuk, kau ketua 'Black Jewel' tak sepantasnya bersikap seperti itu. Jika orang-orang melihat sifat kekanakkanmu, mereka tidak akan mengakui dirimu lagi sebagai cassanova." Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar. "Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau adalah magnae di kelompok ini. Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih dewasa dan menghormati hyungdeulmu. Apa kalian mengerti?!"_

_"NE!" ucap keduanya kompak._

_"Huh, dasar kalian ini." Sungmin kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Sesekali mata bulat kelincinya melirik pada Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang tengah melempar tatapan sengit._

_"Hyuuuuuung! Gawat! Gawat!"_

_Suara cempreng yang berasal dari arah pintu mengejutkan Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. Dapat mereka lihat Ryeowook-teman sekelompok mereka- tengah berlari memasuki ruangan markas sembari memegang sesuatu ditangannya._

_"Ada apa Wookkie?" tanya Sungmin ketika Ryeowook sudah berada di hadapan mereka._

_"Gawat Hyung! Black Pearl mereka hah gawaaat!" ujar Ryeowook dramatis yang dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Hyukjae._

_"Katakan yang jelas."_

_Ryeowook mencibir. "Kita dapat surat tantangan dari 'Black Pearl'!" Ryeowook memperlihatkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dengan lambang mutiara di atasnya._

_"MWOO?!" Mata Hyukjae membulat. Segera ia mengambil amplop yang ada di tangan ryeowook._

_"Cih, Kau mau main-main denganku namja Ikan?!" Hyukjae menyeringai. Semua yang melihat seringaian Hyukjae tampak ketakutan. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja Hyukjae tak pantas menyeringai dengan wajah manisnya itu._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_"Han hyung, kau yakin sudah mengirim surat tantangan pada 'Black Jewel'?" Donghae duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di gudang sekolah. Matanya menatap lurus pada pintu gudang yang tertutup. Cahaya dalam gudang itu hanya remang-remang. Penerangan hanya berasal dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kaca pada gudang itu._

_"Kau tak usah khawatir Hae-ah! Aku jamin surat tantangan itu sampai pada mereka tepat waktu." Jawab namja yang duduk di sebelah Donghae._

_Donghae menyeringai. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah sang ketua kelompok musuh bebuyutannya. 'Heh, kau takut sehingga tak datang Lee Hyukjae?' batin Donghae meremehkan._

_"Dimana Heechul hyung dan Yesung hyung?" tanya Donghae ketika tak mendapati dua orang anggota kelompoknya tak tampak bersama mereka._

_"Mereka berdua sedang ada urusan. Mereka tak akan ikut dalam tantangan ini." ujar Hankyung santai. Ia menyandarkan punggugnya pada dinding yang kebetulan merapat dengan bangku yang ia duduki._

_Donghae mendengus sebal. Matanya terus ia fokuskan pada pintu gudang yang masih tertutup rapat. Suara tapakan kaki dari luar gudang membuat seringaian Donghae semakin lebar. "Mereka datang!"_

* * *

_Hyukjae berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan langkah santainya. Sungmin dan juga Ryeowook mengekor dibelakangnya. Saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah manisnya._

_"Minnie hyung, dimana anak setan itu? Kenapa ia tak terlihat sejak tadi?" Hyukjae bertanya santai._

_Sungmin menoyor kepala Hyukjae pelan. "Jaga mulutmu Hyuk, jangan selalu memanggilnya anak setan. Jika kau terus memanggilnya seperti itu, kelakuannya akan terlihat seperti setan."_

_Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang mendengar kalimat Sungmin hanya memutar kedua matanya._

_"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Dimana Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia tak ikut?" Hyukjae kembali bertanya._

_"Kyu tak ikut bersama kita. Ia bilang ada urusan mendadak di rumahnya." Jawab Sungmin._

_Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Seringainya kembali terpasang saat melihat pintu gudang yang menjadi tempat perjanjian di dalam surat tantangan itu._

_"Kita sudah sampai. Persiapkan diri kalian!"_

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Donghae dan Hyukjae saling melempar tatapan sengit dan meremehkan. Keduanya tak mau kalah. Tak ada seorangpun yang berkedip sejak 5 menit lalu Hyukjae masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Kini penerangan di dalam gudang sudah cukup untuk melihat wajah masing-masing kelompok dikarenakan pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar._

_"Kau punya nyali juga untuk menerima tantanganku Monkey!" ujar Donghae sarkastik._

_Hyukjae menggeram. Tangannya ia kepal kuat. "Aku bukan pengecut sepertimu manusia ikan!" balas Hyukjae tak kalah sarkastik._

_"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat lemah!"_

_"Siapa yang lemah? Aku tak lemah pendek!"_

_"Cih, kau pikir kau tidak lemah eoh? Dasar kurus!"_

_"Aku tidak kurus. Aku langsing!"_

_"Tetap saja kau terlihat seperti orang kekurangan gizi!"_

_"Dan kau terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan kalsium!"_

_"YAAKK!"_

_"APAA?!"_

_"DONGHAE/HYUKJAE!"_

_Teriakan dari Hankyung dan Sungmin membuat perdebatan tak bermutu antara Donghae dan Hyukjae terhenti. Hei bukankah mereka bertemu untuk suatu alasan? Lalu kenapa kedua manusia berbeda alam yang tingkahnya layaknya bocah lima tahun itu hanya berdebat tentang hal-hal yang tidak bermutu seperti tadi? Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran kedua bocah yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa itu._

_"Baiklah Hyukjae-ssi. Aku akan menantangmu!" Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Pose cool eoh?_

_Hyukjae tak mau kalah, ia membuat pose yang sama dengan Donghae. "Aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan tantangan yang akan kau buat. Sekarang katakan!"_

_Donghae menyeringai. "Hari minggu di SJ cafe pukul 15.00. kita bertemu di cafe itu. Siapa yang membawa yeoja yang paling cantik untuk di kencani maka ialah pemenangnya."_

_Hyukjae tersenyum meremehkan. Hankyung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menepuk jidat. Hei tantangan macam apa itu? Tak adakah tantangan yang lebih bermutu dari tantangan yang dsebutkan Donghae?_

_"Baiklah, Deal. Aku akan membuktikan padamu aku yang akan mendapatkan yeoja yang paling cantik dan paling seksi." Ucap Hyukjae bangga._

_"Aku akan menunggunya. Yang kalah dalam tantangan ini, ia akan menjadi pesuruh di kelompok masing-masing. Bagaimana?"_

_"Deal!" Hyukjae dan Donghae bersalaman. Mata mereka memancarkan kilatan meremehkan pada lawan masing-masing._

_Hankyung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap iba dua orang didepan mereka. Mereka memang benar-benar masih bocah._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Hari minggu, di SJ cafe. Terlihat Donghae sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di cafe itu. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang menggelayut manja padanya. Sedang di hadapan Donghae, ada Hyukjae yang juga duduk bersama dengan seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang juga bergelayut manja di sebelahnya._

_Lalu apa yang kedua namja itu lakukan? Kedua namja itu hanya saling melempar tatapan sengit. Tak ada yang bersuara sejak mereka tiba di cafe itu. Kalian bingung kenapa mereka melupakan tantangan itu? Jawabannya mereka tidak melupakan tantangan itu, hanya saja mereka bingung._

_Eh bingung? Tentu saja bingung. Mereka bingung bagaimana cara menilai kedua yeoja yang mereka bawa. Bisa saja Hyukjae berkata bahwa yeoja-nyalah yang paling cantik dan seksi, tetapi Donghae juga bisa saja berkata demikian pada yeoja-nya. Hah bahkan mereka tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya._

_"Ehm, baiklah Hyukjae-ssi. Apa kita harus melanjutkan yang kemarin?" Donghae memecah suasana hening diantara mereka._

_Hyukjae tampak berpikir. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Terserah padamu Donghae-ssi." Akhirnya kalimat itulah yang bisa Hyukjae keluarkan._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pikir tantangan yang aku buat kemarin sangatlah kekanakkan. Bagaimana kalau kita menggantinya?"_

_Hyukjae tersenyum mengerti. Ia mengerti kenapa Donghae berkata seperti itu. Pasti pemikiran Donghae sama dengannya._

_"Baiklah, aku setuju."_

_Di sudut kanan SJ cafe, dua orang yang tengah berpakaian serba hitam hanya bisa menatap dua namja yang berstatus sebagai ketua di kelompok mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungmin dan Hankyung, mereka sengaja mengikuti kedua ketua kelompok mereka agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan._

_"Aku sudah mengira akan seperti ini." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

_"Aku juga sudah menduganya." Hankyung merebahkan kepalanya di meja cafe. Ia tersenyum geli ketika mengingat tingkah kedua ketua kelompok yang saling bermusuhan itu._

_"Kenapa tersenyum hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Ia heran melihat rekannya yang sesama 'stalker' itu tersenyum tanpa alasan._

_"Mereka berdua sangat lucu kkk~"_

_Sungmin yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Hankyung ikut terkikik geli. Yang dikatakan Hankyung memang ada benarnya. Kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai ketua kelompok yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah itu benar-benar lucu. Tingkah keduanya seperti tingkah bocah yang berusia lima tahun._

_Ah kalian bingung kenapa Sungmin dan Hankyung terlihat akrab? Itu karena mereka berdua masuk dalam ekskul yang sama di sekolah._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_"Kyaaa Hyukjae oppa, kau sangat tampan kyaaa!"_

_Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan histeris para siswi ketika melihat Hyukjae dan kelompoknya._

_"Oppa, Kau sangat tampan, Jadilah namjaku Oppa,"_

_Hyukjae hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman terbaiknya ketika yeoja-yeoja itu tengah histeris._

_"Kyaaaa itu Donghae Oppa dan kelompoknya!"_

_"Donghae Oppa sangat tampan!"_

_"Donghae Oppaaa~"_

_Hyukjae mendengus kesal saat melihat musuh bebuyutannya berjalan ke arahnya. Jika ada Donghae, maka perhatian yeoja-yeoja itu akan beralih pada Donghae._

_"Selamat pagi Monkey!" Donghae mnyeringai pada Hyukjae._

_"Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Dasar manusia ikan pendek!"_

_"Yak! Dasar kurus!"_

_"Aku tidak kurus, aku langsing!"_

_"Ck, Aku menantangmu sekali lagi. Kita bertemu di atap sepulang sekolah!" ujar Donghae lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih cengo._

_"Aku tidak takut pada tantanganmu! Manusia ikan pendek!"_

_Semua yang melihat perdebatan Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya memasang wajah shock. Hei siapa yang tidak shock melihat dua pangeran dari dua kubu berbeda melakukan perdebatan layaknya anak kecil. Jika mereka melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae bergulat atau berkelahi mungkin itu hal yang wajar, tapi bagaimana dengan perdebatan tak bermutu itu?_

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Waktu pulang sekolah-pun tiba. Kelompok 'Black Pearl' dan 'Black Jewel' sudah berada di atas atap tempat yang Donghae katakan. Kelompok 'Black Pearl' beranggotakan Donghae, Heechul, Hankyung dan Yesung. Sedang kelompok 'Black Jewel' beranggotakan Hyukjae, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun._

_"Jadi apa tantanganmu?" Hyukjae maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berniat menantang Donghae dengan menanyakan tantangan Donghae._

_"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Donghae juga maju selangkah. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan._

_"Cepat Katakan!"_

_"Ternyata kau bukan orang yang sabaran ya!"_

_"Yak!"_

_"Hei, bagaimana jika aku yang memberikan kalian tantangan?"_

_Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja bicara. Mereka tak menyangka seseorang berambut ikal yang diketahui adalah magnae diantara mereka semua berani menyuarakan tantangannya._

_"Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" ucap namja itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun._

_Hyukjae menyeringai. Iya yakin Kyuhyun ada di pihaknya karena Kyuhyun adalah anggotanya._

_"Aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu Donghae-ssi?" Tanya Hyukjae._

_"Aku setuju!" Jawab Donghae mantap._

_"Kami juga setuju!" ucap yang lain kompak._

_Kyuhyun menyeringai setan. 'Mereka berdua masuk perangkapku.' Batinnya._

_"Baiklah, bagaimana jika tantangannya adalah kalian melakukan sex dengan namja?"_

_"MWO?!"_

_Semua yang ada di situ menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Mereka terlalu shock dengan ide gila dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_"Kau gila Kyu?" Hyukjae yang tak terima dengan ide gila Kyuhyun segera menghampiri namja itu._

_"Hei, aku hanya memberikan kalian berdua tantangan. Dan kalian sudah menyetujuinya. Apa kalian mau mengingkarinya di hadapan kami semua?"_

_Hyukjae terdiam. Ia menyesal menyetujui ide gila Kyuhyun._

_"Lanjutkanlah," pasrah Hyukjae._

_"Begini. Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung harus melakukan one night stand dengan namja. Tak perduli siapa namja itu, yang jelas itu bukanlah kami." Semua menyimak ide yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Disini Donghae hyung sebagai Top dan Hyukjae hyung sebagai bottom."_

_"MWO?! Shireo! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" tolak Hyukjae._

_"Jika hyung menolak maka hyung-lah yang kalah!" Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae terdiam. Kalah? Ia kalah sebelum memulai tantangan itu? Yang benar saja._

_"Baiklah. Aku menerima tantanganmu!" Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dalam pikirannya ia tengah membunuh Kyuhyun saat ini._

_"Lakukan dengan baik hyung. Kalian mempertaruhkan jabatan kalian berdua." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae dan Hyukjae._

_Semua yang hadir di atas atap itu tak bisa berkata apapun. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa untuk ketua kelompok mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kim Heechul tengah tersenyum menyeringai membalas seringaian Kyuhyun yang dilemparkan padanya._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_"Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku tak menerima tantangan bodoh anak setan itu." Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya._

_Drrrtt Drrrtt_

_Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celananya._

_**From : Setan Cho**_

_**Hyung! Hari minggu jam 8 malam di hotel X kamar 154. Aku sudah menyiapkan pasangan untukmu ;)**_

_Hyukjae berdecih pelan membaca pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur. "KENAPA AKU HARUS MENJADI BOTTOM?!"_

_Dilain tempat..._

_Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menyesal telah menyetujui ide dari salah satu anggota 'Black Jewel' yang terkenal evil itu._

_"Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujuinya begitu saja tantangan yang diberikan si evil tadi."_

_Drrrrtt Drrrrtt_

_Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ck. Dari Heechul hyung!" Donghae segera membuka pesan yang diketahui dari Heechul itu._

_**Ikan! Hari minggu jam 8 malam di hotel X kamar 154. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya ;)**_

_Donghae mengernyit bingung. Tumben Hyung-nya yang terkenal cuek ini mau membantunya. Donghae mengangkat bahunya. Biarlah, toh dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari seseorang untuk tantangannya nanti._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Hari yang ditentukan pun tiba. Hyukjae keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil sport warna silver miliknya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang tak terlalu mewah. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos V-neck berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut._

_Hyukjae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Setibanya pada hotel yang di katakan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae langsung saja menuju kamar yang Kyuhyun maksud. Kamar 154. Hyukjae memasuki kamar itu. Kamarnya terlihat elegan. Tak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran hotel bintang 4. Tetapi Hyukjae tak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar itu._

_Hyukjae duduk di tepi kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan semua itu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sex dengan seorang namja terlebih lagi ia berperan sebagai bottom._

_"Hufht~" Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia berharap pasangannya nanti berwajah tampan, bertubuh atletis dan bisa 'bermain' dengan lembut._

_CKLEK_

_Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Hyukjae segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu. Matanya membulat sempurna mengetahui siapa orang yang baru memasuki kamar yang ia tempati._

_"Donghae?!" pekik Hyukjae. Ia tak menyangka Donghae bisa ada di tempat ini._

_"Hyukjae?!" Donghae pun sama terkejutnya dengan Hyukjae. Ia tak menyangka orang yang ia temui di kamar yang dikatakan Heechul adalah Hyukjae._

_"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini?!"_

_Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!"_

_"I-Ini kamar yang di alamatkan Kyuhyun padaku!"_

_"Mwo?! Tapi ini adalah kamar yang di alamatkan Heechul hyung padaku!"_

_Hening._

_Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka katakan._

_"MWO?!" keduanya memekik bersamaan. Mereka baru tersadar akan satu hal. Jika ini adalah kamar yang di alamatkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul pada mereka berdua jadi mereka adalah..._

_"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin pasanganku kan Donghae-ssi?"_

_Donghae ingin mengangguk iya. Namun sedetik kemudian seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya._

_"Wae? Kenapa tidak mungkin Hyukjae?!" Donghae maju selangkah mendekati Hyukjae._

_"Yak! Lee Donghae jangan bercanda!"_

_"Hyukjae-ssi. Jika kau tak mau melakukannya maka kau kalah!"_

_Hyukjae terdiam. Apa ia harus merelakan semuanya? Jabatannya, popularitasnya di kalangan siswi, apa ia harus melepasnya demi harga dirinya di depan Donghae?_

_Hyukjae menggeleng keras. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia sudah membangun imagenya selama ini. Ia akan melakukan tantangan ini demi image yang telah dibangunnya._

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu Donghae-ah!" kini Hyukjae yang menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae hingga keduanya berhadapan._

_Hyukjae menaikkan tangannya pada dada bidang Donghae. Jari-jari lentiknya menelurusi setiap lekuk tubuh bagian depan Donghae. Tangannya terus saja bergerilya hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Donghae._

_"Hyuk sshh~" Donghae mendesis ketika Hyukjae meremas pelan Juniornya dari balik celananya._

_"Waeyo Hae?" suara Hyukjae terdengar bagaikan bisikan. Hyukjae mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Donghae lalu meniupnya pelan._

_"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Hae? Aku akan mengalahkanmu."_

_Donghae menyeringai mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Ia biarkan Hyukjae bermain terlebih dahulu dengan tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun Donghae yang akan menang ditantangan ini. Hei tak ingatkan kalian jika Donghae berperan sebagai top disini?_

_"Ahh~ Hyuk... Sshh~" Donghae kembali mendesis saat bibir basah Hyukjae telah beramain di tengkuknya. Tak lupa pinggul Hyukjae yang bergerak-gerak sehingga junior keduanya bergesekan._

_Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan leher Donghae. Ia menjilati leher putih itu dengan sangat bernafsu._

_"Aahh~" desahan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae saat Donghae meremas butt-nya._

_Donghae semakin menyeringai. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat bokong Hyukjae dan mendorongnya kedepan sehingga tubuh keduanya terhimpit._

_"Aahh~ Mmhh~" Hyukjae merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya mendesah. Kini tubuh bagian bawahnya tengah dipermainkan oleh Donghae. Donghae dengan gencar meremas bokongnya serta menggesekkan bagian depan tubuh mereka berdua._

_Desahan-desahan erotis dari Hyukjae membuat libido Donghae meningkat. Namja tampan itu mengangkat kedua wajahnya guna melihat wajah Hyukjae. Donghae terpesona ketika melihat wajah yang kini ada di hadapannya. Wajah itu memerah dengan peluh yang membuatnya terkesan seksi, belum lagi bibir Hyukjae yang berwarna merah alami dan sedikit terbuka, mata Hyukjae yang sayu._

_Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jika begini ia tak tahan untuk tidak menjamah tubuh Hyukjae. Bahkan saat ini Hyukjae lebih seksi dibanding yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ia kencani._

_Hyukjaepun sama. Ia mengagumi setiap inci wajah Donghae yang berada di depan matanya saat ini. Meskipun matanya tak sepenuhnya terbuka, ia masih mampu melihat pahatan sempurna wajah Donghae. Bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda, kulit wajah yang putih bersih, mata sendu yang sangat memabukkan yang dapat membuat orang tersesat jika menatap lama mata sendu itu._

_"Aahh~" Hyukjae mendesah nikmat saat Junior mereka saling beradu dari balik celana yang mereka kenakan._

_Donghae yang mendengar desahan erotis itu langsung saja menyambar bibir merah Hyukjae yang sangat menggoda. Ia kulum bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan ganas. Jilatan-jilatan pada bibir menggoda Hyukjae ia berikan. Hyukjaepun membalas pagutan Donghae. Ia mengulum bibir atas Donghae. Mereka terus mengulum bibir satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mau mengalah._

_Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukjae guna memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Hyukjae masih belum mau kalah pada ciumannya. Ia berusaha menjadi yang dominan. Donghae tersenyum dibalik ciumannya. Ternyata bercinta dengan namja tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bahkan ini terasa sangat nikmat dan ia menikmatinya._

_"Akh!" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat Donghae menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia ingin protes pada Donghae namun Donghae tak memberikan kesempatan itu pada Hyukjae._

_Sesaat setelah Hyukjae memekik, Donghae dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hyukjae. Ia mengeksplore semua yang ada di dalam mulut itu. Rasa manis yang Hyukjae suguhkan membuat Donghae terlena. Ia tak menyangka rasa mulut Hyukjae semanis ini._

_"Eunghh~ Hah~ Nnghh~" Hyukjae melenguh nikmat saat lidah Donghae menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka Donghae bisa membuatnya linglung seperti ini. Ini benar-benar memabukkan._

_Puas mengeksploitasi mulut Hyukjae, Donghae beralih ke leher jenjang Hyukjae. Ia menjilat semua bagian leher Hyukjae dengan lidah panasnya. Kulit leher Hyukjae benar-benar lembut dan wangi._

_"Aah~ Donghae-ah Ah~" Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae kasar melampiaskan kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Kakinya bergetar tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya yang dilanda kenikmatan._

_Donghae segera menahan tubuh Hyukjae saat namja itu hampir ambruk kelantai. Dengan cepat ia angkat tubuh Hyukjae dan membawanya ke kasur yang ada di kamar itu._

_"Hei, Hyukkie. Aku rasa permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Donghae menyeringai pada Hyukjae._

_"Jangan panggil aku Hyukkie, namja ikan."_

_"Wae? Itu terdengar manis." Donghae bergerak menindih tubuh Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae ingin protes pada Donghae yang memanggilnya 'Hyukkie' namun erangan-lah yang keluar dari bibirnya saat Donghae meremas kecil Juniornya._

_"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang."_

_Donghae kembali menawan bibir Hyukjae. Ia mengulum, menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya sekarang. Ia bingung kenapa bibir Hyukjae terasa sangat manis. Bahkan semua tubuh Hyukjae yang pernah Donghae ciumi terasa manis._

_"Aahh~ Nnghh~" Hyukjae mendesah nikmat di tengah kuluman Donghae pada bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka bisa sepasrah ini ketika di cumbu. Cumbuan Donghae memang sangat memabukkan. Ia bahkan lupa tentang tantangan itu. Persetan jika ia nanti akan kalah. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menikmati semua perlakuan Donghae padanya._

_"Eunghh~ Lebih keras Ahh! Ahh~"_

_Donghae tersenyum mendengar permintaan Hyukjae. Tangannya yang ia susupkan pada celana Hyukjae semakin kuat meremas junior Hyukjae. Merasa terganggu dengan celana Hyukjae, dengan cepat Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik celana Hyukjae lalu dengan cepat pula ia melepaskan celana Hyukjae. Kini bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae telah naked. Hyukjae yang dikuasai nafsu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah dengan apa yang akan Donghae lakukan padanya._

_Perlahan Donghae menaikan wajahnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajah Hyukjae. Ia ciumi setiap inci wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat manis jika sedang memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia yakin ia tak akan mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae menatap Hyukjae lembut. Entah mengapa saat ini ia menyukai ketika menatap wajah Hyukjae._

_"Aahh~" Hyukjae mendesah saat Jjuniornya bergesekan dengan kulit celana Donghae di bawah sana. Kepala terangkat keatas karena sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan._

_Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Bibirnya kembali bermain di leher Hyukjae. Menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit kecil kulit leher Hyukjae sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan leher putih Hyukjae._

_Puas bermain dengan leher Hyukjae, Donghae menurunkan kepalanya hingga dada Hyukjae. Donghae dapat melihat nipple pink Hyukjae dari balik kaos Hyukjae yang kini sudah basah oleh keringat. Namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat nipple Hyukjae dari balik kaos yang Hyukjae kenakan. Donghae terus melakukan kegiatan barunya hingga desahan-desahan erotis Hyukjae menjadi pengiring di dalam kamar tempat mereka bercinta._

_Entah sejak kapan kini tubuh mereka berdua telah naked. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sudah tak mengenakan apapun di tubuh mereka. Donghae semakin terpesona melihat tubuh Hyukjae. Jika saja Hyukjae tak memiliki junior seperti dirinya, Donghae yakin Hyukjae adalah seorang yeoja._

_Hyukjaepun demikian. Ia mengagumi sosok yang saat ini duduk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sosok itu sangat tampan dengan tubuh atletisnya, kulit putih bersihnya menambah kesan karismatik pada diri namja itu. Hyukjae menganggap dirinya sudah gila sekarang karena mengagumi sosok namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu._

_Donghae membelai wajah Hyukjae dengan tangannya. Kemudian tangan Donghae turun membelai leher, dada, perut dan kini tangan Donghae terhenti pada selangkangan Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum melihat junior Hyukjae yang berwarna merah muda itu. Junior itu tak terlalu besar namun juga tak trelalu kecil. Junior Hyukjae sangat imut serasi dengan wajah sang pemilik._

_Perlahan Donghae menurunkan kepalanya. Ia mengecup kecil kepala junior Hyukjae yang membuahkan erangan nikmat dari Hyukjae. Donghae masih mau bermain dengan junior itu. Ia mengecup, meniup-niup kecil lubang Junior Hyukjae tanpa memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang berarti._

_Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Ia genggam erat seprai dengan kedua tangannya. Perlakuan Donghae pada bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari apa yang Donghae lakukan saat ini._

_"Nghh~ Donghae-ah Ahaah~"_

_Mendengar erangan frustasi Hyukjae, Donghae menaikan kepalanya guna menatap wajah Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Donghae kasihan dengan Hyukjae yang terlihat frustasi, tetapi ia masih ingin bermain dengan namja manis itu._

_"Wae? Kenapa memanggilku Hyuk?" ujar Donghae sok polos. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae sembari menahan hasrat yang ingin segera memakan namja manis itu sekarang juga._

_Hyukjae semakin frustasi. Ia meraih juniornya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengocok juniornya dengan tempo sedang. "Ah! Ah! Ffassterh! Ah!" racau Hyukjae masih dengan mengocok juniornya sendiri._

_Donghae sudah tak tahan melihat adegan erotis di hadapannya. Dengan segera ia singkirkan tangan Hyukjae lalu menggantikan tangan itu dengan mulutnya._

_"Aannghh~ Mmnghh~ Hah~" erangan nikmat keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Sensasi basah dan hangat dari mulut Donghae benar-benar memanjakan juniornya. Tangan Hyukjae yang sempat terbengkalai kini meremas rambut Donghae guna melampiaskan kenikmatannya._

_Donghae terus saja menaik turunkan kepalanya. Mulutnya berkerja mengulum dan menjilat setiap inci junior Hyukjae. Rasa junior Hyukjae benar-benar nikmat. Bahkan cairan precum yang keluar dari lubang junior Hyukjae terasa manis bagi Donghae._

_"Teruussh~ lebih cepat ah Haeeh~" Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ia hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat Donghae mempercepat kulumannya pada junornya._

_"Donghaeh aku akan keluar!" ucap Hyukjae cepat. Ia sudah tak tahan. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya sudah memberontak ingin keluar._

_"Ah! Donghahe! AAAHHH~"_

_Dan semua cairan kenikmatan Hyukjae tumpah di dalam mulut Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae menelan cairan yang terasa manis menurutnya itu._

_Deru nafas Hyukjae terdengar cepat. Namja manis itu terlihat kelelahan setelah mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Donghaepun demikian. Ia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang di sebelah Hyukjae sembari mengatur nafasnya yang memburu._

_Hyukjae yang berpikir Donghae telah melemah-pun menyeringai. Ia berpikir dengan begini ia akan bisa membalik keadaan. Dengan cepat Hyukjae bangun dari terlelntangnya kemudian menyerang Donghae. Ia kulum bibir Donghae dengan ganas. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Donghae dan berperang lidah dengan lidah Donghae._

_Donghae sempat kewalahan dengan perlakuan Hyukjae namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Donghae mengambil alih permainan. Kini Donghaelah yang mengeksploitasi mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tak mau kalah kini beralih pada Junior Donghae. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat junior Donghae dan mengocoknya dengan cepat._

_Donghae mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan Hyukjae padanya. Hyukjae yang sudah terlena dengan permainannya sendiri tak meyadari seringaian yang Donghae tampilkan di wajah tampannya._

_"Aakhh~"_

_Hyukjae memekik saat merasakan sesuatu yang menerobos masuk pada lubang bagian bawahanya. Namja manis itu menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu._

_Donghae sebenarnya sedikit kasihan pada Hyukjae. Ia sedikit menyesal langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya pada lubang Hyukjae. Perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakkan 3 jarinya yang kini bersarang di lubang Hyukjae sehingga membuahkan pekikan sakit dari Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae terlihat pasrah. Ia memeluk leher Donghae erat melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Posisi dimana ia masih berlutut di hadapan Donghae membuatnya leluasa memeluk leher Donghae._

_Donghae yang merasa kasihan, dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae sehingga menjadi terlentang tanpa mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari dalam lubang Hyukjae._

_"Ahh! Ahh! Lebih dalam Ah! Donghae Ah!"_

_Donghae semakin memperdalam tusukkan jarinya pada lubang Hyukjae. Sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Hyukjae yag membuahkan desahan kecewa dari Hyukjae._

_"Sabarlah Hyuk, aku akan menggantinya dengan juniorku."_

_Donghae mempersiapkan juniornya di lubang Hyukjae. Sedikit menggesekkannya pada dinding lubang itu hanya sekedar menggoda Hyukjae._

_"Nghh~ Cepat masukkan Ah!"_

_Donghae tersenyum. Hyukjae benar-benar menggoda jika seperti ini. Donghae memposiskan juniornya tepat di depan lubang Hyukjae._

_JLEB~_

_"AAKHH~" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat Donghae memasukkan junior besarnya pada lubangnya. Ia tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa terasa setetes kristal bening keluar dari mata indahnya. Ini benar-benar meyakitkan._

_Donghae segera mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae yang terpejam. Ia menghapus air mata Hyukjae menggunakan ibu jarinya. 'Apa sesakit itu?' batinnya. Padahal saat ini junior Donghae baru masuk setengah. Tak ingin menambah kesakitan Hyukjae, Donghae dengan cepat mendorong juniornya sehingga masuk sempurna di dalam lubang sempit Hyukjae._

_"AAAKKHH~" pekikkan kembali terlontar dari bibir merah Hyukjae. Tangannya menggenggam kuat seprai yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan._

_"Aku akan bergerak sekarang Hyuk." Ujar Donghae sedikit tak tega. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika seseorang yang berada di 'bawah' akan merasa kesakitan seperti Hyukjae saat ini._

_Donghae mulai mengeluarkan juniornya sehingga menyisakan kepala juniornya saja pada lubang Hyukjae. Sedetik kemudian Donghae mengehentakan juniornya dengan keras ke dalam lubang Hyukjae yang membuahkan pekikan keras dari Hyukjae._

_Donghae mengalihkan rasa sakit Hyukjae dengan cara mengocok junior Hyukjae yang terbengkalai. Beberapa menit Donghae bergerak di dalam lubang Hyukjae, kini Hyukjae sudah bisa rileks. Bahkan pekikan kesakitanya kini telah berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan nikmat._

_"Haeh~ disanah Ah! Lebih dalam Ah!"_

_Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan perintah Hyukjae. Ia semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan liar. Tubuh Hyukjae terhentak ke atas dan kebawah karena gerakkan Donghae yang tak main-main._

_"Eungh! Donghaeh Ah! Keluar Ah! Aku kau keluar hah!"_

_Donghae yang mendengar itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia naikkan kaki kanan Hyukjae ke atas pundaknya sehingga juniornya semakin melesak ke dalam lubang Hyukjae._

_"Ah! Haea-ah Ah! Ah! Oh! Ah! Cum! Ah!"_

_"Bersama Hyuk Ah, kita keluar Nghh~ bersama."_

_"Ah! AAAHHH~"_

_Keduanya mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang hampir berasamaan. Donghae ambruk diatas Hyukjae. Nafas keduanya bersahutan. Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dalam. Donghae baru menyadari satu hal. Hyukjae jika dilihat dari dekat sangat indah. Namja itu sangat manis. Dan Donghae baru menyadarinya sekarang._

_"Hei Hyuk, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Ahni lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

TBC.

* * *

**annyeong saya datang dengan ff baru. Ini adalah ff request dari si Twins a.k.a Meonk and Deog. Mereka yang memberikan ide, dan saya yang mengembangkannya sendiri. Tapi saya yakin ff ini jauh dari harapan mereka. Buat Twins saeng, mian jika ff ini kurang memuaskan dan jauh dari harapan kalian. #deepbow**

**saya menjadikan ff ini 2S karena jika 1S akan sangat panjang jadi saya kasih tbc dulu diatas hehehe #dilemparpanci. sekali lagi saya minta maaf pada Twins saeng karena ff ini tidak sesuai harapan mereka. **

**okeh readerdeul. ripiu pliiisss #kedipkedip**


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenges and Love**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, pointless, bahasanya frontal.**

**Summary : **Donghae adalah seorang ketua kelompok Black Pearl dan hyukjae adalah seorang ketua kelompok Black Jewel. Keduanya saling bermusuhan karena alasan yang tak terlalu jelas. Selain itu mereka juga merupakan namja yang suka tebar pesona pada yeoja di sekolahnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuhyun memberikan mereka tantangan dan keduanya malah jatuh cinta setelah melaksanakan tantangan dari Kyuhyun? Apakah cinta mereka akan tetap bertahan ?/ HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 2S

**-oOo-**

**A/N : Perhatikan bulan yang tertera di cerita supaya tidak bingung. Alur dalam cerita ini adalah alur maju mundur. yang tercetak miring adalah flashback dari kisah HaeHyuk. selamat membaca semoga cerita ini tidak membingungkan.**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

_Hyukjae berjalan tertatih menuju ruang kelasnya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan heran dari seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang melihatnya berjalan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Bahkan teriakan histeris dari para siswi ia acuhkan._

_"Sial! Ini sakit sekali. Namja ikan sialan!" umpatnya. Namja manis itu melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya yang saat ini telah diduduki oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook._

_"Hyuk-ah gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir ketika melihat raut kesakitan diwajah Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae hanya mendengus lalu menggeleng. Tentu saja sekarang ia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Donghae sungguh bermain kasar semalam. Ia saja hampir pingsan dibuatnya._

_"Hyuk hyung, kau benar-benar menjadi bottom semalam?" ucapan frontal Ryeowook membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah padam antara menahan malu dan marah. Ia malu karena Ryeowook menanyakan masalah itu dan marah karena Ryeowook mengungkitnya lagi._

_"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau duduk Hyuk! Kelihatannya kau kesakitan." Sungmin berdiri dari bangku Hyukjae dan mendudukan Hyukjae di bangkunya. "sebaiknya aku ke kelasku, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Aku hanya datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu." Lanjut Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menepuk bahu Hyukjae pelan kemudian melangkah keluar kelas Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Apalagi bagian bawahnya. Meskipun ia menikmati perlakuan Donghae padanya semalam tetapi itu sangatlah menyakitkan baginya._

_BLUSH~_

_Wajah Hyukjae memerah saat mengingat desahan erotisnya semalam. Ditambah lagi Donghae yang mengatakan jika namja itu menyukainya. Oh ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Apa dia juga merasa demikian? Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Ryeowook yang sebangku dengannya menatapnya aneh dan khawatir._

_"Hyung gwaenchana? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hyukjae._

_"Ahniya Wook-ah, nan gwaenchana." Hyukjae menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dari dahinya._

_"Kyaaaa Donghae Oppaa. Kyaaa tampannya~" pekikan histeris dari seorang yeoja di depan pintu kelas membuatnya Hyukjae mendengus kesal._

_Dari arah pintu, ia dapat melihat Donghae yang melewati pintu kelasnya di ikuti dengan anggota kelompoknya._

_DEG DEG DEG_

_Suara apa itu? Tidak itu tidak mungkin suara jantung Hyukjae. Demi semua susu stroberi yang Hyukjae punya, hanya dengan melihat mata Donghae yang langsung menatap matanya jantung Hyukjae sudah berpacu dengan cepat. Tidak ini pasti salah. Pasti Hyukjae tengah mengalami gangguan jantung. Ya itu pasti._

_"Hyuk hyung. Kau kelihatan kurang sehat hari ini." Ryeowook kembali bersuara karena melihat wajah Hyukjae yang tak kunjung kembali normal._

_Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Ahni, nan gwaenchana."_

_Ryeowook hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Jika Hyukjae mengatakan tak apa-apa maka ia memang tak apa-apa. Tapi keadaan Hyukjae saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya._

_"Yo! Hyukkie hyung!"_

_"Namaku Hyukjae, anak setan!" Hyukjae menegakkan duduknya di kursi saat seseorang yang dipanggilnya anak setan melangkah ke arah bangkunya._

_"Baiklah Hyukjae hyung, bagaimana harimu kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun polos._

_Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah tampan Kyuhyun itu menjadi babak belur. "Kau mau mati eoh?!" Hyukjae berujar ketus._

_Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Hyukjae. "Apa permainan Hae hyung sangat kasar? Kau menikmatinya hyung?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae menggeram. Ia layangkan 1 pukulan pada Kyuhyun namun dengan mudah Kyuhyun dapat menangkisnya. "Anak setan kuran ajar! Aku akan mengulitimu saat di markas nanti."_

_Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Bukan, ia bukannya meremehkan Hyukjae. Namun Hyukjae yang sedang marah seperti saat ini membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. "Hyung, sebaiknya kau rahasiakan pasanganmu!" Kyuhyun kembali berbisik ditelinga Hyukjae lalu kabur secepat kilat dari kelas Hyukjae._

_"Cho Kyuhyun Sialan!"_

_Teriakan Hyukjae sontak mendapat perhatian dari seluruh teman kelasnya. Bukannya memaki Hyukjae, teman sekelas Hyukjae malah mengagumi suara Hyukjae yang terdengar seksi di telinga mereka._

_Drrrtt Drrrtt_

_Hyukjae merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari saku celananya. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk._

_**From : 08123xxx**_

_**Hei chagi, selamat pagi. Tak meridukanku eoh? Sepulang sekolah temui aku di atap. Wajib!**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

_Hyukjae memerah. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajaranya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Pesan itu dari Donghae. Dari mana Donghae mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan Donghae lagi? Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ryeowook yang melihat keadaan mengenaskan Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Donghae menatap layar ponselnya sembari tersenyum. Yesung dan Hankyung yang melihat tingkah idiot Donghae hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu Donghae selalu saja tersenyum sembari menatap ponselnya. Apa ada yang lucu di layar ponselnya? Atau anak itu sudah tertulas virus idiot dari pasangan bercintanya semalam? Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Hankyung dan Yesung._

_"Hei ikan! Kenapa tersenyum sendiri eoh? Apa yang lucu dari ponselmu?!" kalimat tajam itu membuat Donghae bangun dari dunia khayalnya. Segera ia hapus pesan yang tadi ia kirimkan untuk Hyukjae kemudian beralih menatap orang yang baru saja membangunkannya dari dunia khayalnya._

_"Ck, Heechul hyung, berhenti memanggilku ikan! Wajah tampan begini dipanggil ikan!" narsis Donghae. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya._

_"Kenapa tak masuk kelas Hae?" Yesung menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Lagi malas Hyung, hari ini pelajaran eksakta dan aku benci itu." Ujar Donghae sekenanya._

_Semua yang mendengar kalimat Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Alasan yang sudah basi._

_"Donghae-ah, bagaimana 'acara'mu semalam?" Heechul menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di sebelahnya._

_Donghae tersenyum simpul pada Heechul tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Heechul yang mengerti arti senyuman Donghae hanya menepuk kepala Donghae pelan. Berbeda dengan Hankyung dan Yesung, kedua namja tadi hanya memandang Donghae dan Heechul secara bergantian. Dalam hati mereka berkata 'tak mungkin pasangan iblis dan ikan bisa seakur ini'._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Hyukjae masih duduk mematung di bangkunya. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mengajaknya untuk ke markas namun ia menolak dengan alasan harus cepat pulang. Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dan membaca ulang pesan yang dikirim Donghae. wajahnya berubah panas saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagi'._

_"Shit! Kenapa aku harus seperti yeoja eoh?! Liat saja, aku akan mengalahkan namja ikan itu!" ucap Hyukjae bersemangat._

_Dengan cepat ia memakai tas selempangnya kemudian melangkah ke luar kelas. Atap. Itulah tujuannya._

_Donghae berbaring di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di atap. Semilir angin membuat perasaannya terasa damai. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Mengingat wajah Hyukjae membuat Donghae melengkungkan bibirnya. Bukan, itu bukan seringai melainkan sebuah senyuman._

_Deritan dari arah pintu atap seketika membuat Donghae membangunkan tubuhnya. Dapat ia lihat namja yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kini berjalan menuju ke arahnya._

_"Annyeong Hyukkie,"_

_"Namaku Lee Hyukjae!" sungut Hyukjae._

_Donghae tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae yang tertekuk. Itu sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Hyukjae terpaku melihat Donghae yang tertawa. Ia baru sadar jika wajah Donghae sangat tampan jika namja itu tertawa lepas. Mata sendunya terlihat menyipit dan bibir tipisnya melengkung dengan indah._

_"Mengagumiku eoh?"_

_Hyukjae tersadar ketika ia merasakan tangan Donghae menyentuh pipinya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat mendapati wajah Donghae tepat berada di depan wajahnya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan ikan?!" Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae namun dengan cepat Donghae menangkap tangan Hyukjae kemudian tangan satunya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Hyukjae sehingga tubuh keduanya terhimpit._

_"Donghae!" Hyukjae mencoba berontak namun Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae._

_"Hyuk, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku semalam. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu."_

_Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dalam. Sedetik kemudian ia menawan bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Ia ingin berontak namun nikmat pada bibirnya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia menikmati ciuman Donghae padanya. Perlahan Hyukjae mulai membalas pagutan Donghae. ia mulaui mengikuti alur permainan Donghae, saling mengulum bibir, menghisap lidah satu sama lain, bertukar saliva bahkan berperang lidah._

_Hyukjae merasakan nafasnya sudah diujung tanduk. Dengan segera ia mumukul dada Donghae agar Donghae berhenti menciumnya. Nafas keduanya berpacu saat pagutan keduanya terlepas. Wajah Hyukjae merah padam antara malu dan kehabisan nafas. Donghae yang melihat tetesan saliva di dagu Hyukjae segera menghapusnya menggunakan ibu jarinya._

_"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam di rumahku. Jika kau datang berarti kau juga mencintaiku." Donghae berbisik ditelinga Hyukjae kemudian memasukan sesuatu di saku baju seragam Hyukjae._

_"Cha, sampai ketemu nanti malam Hyukkie chagi." Donghae mngecup kilat bibir Hyukjae lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih cengo di atas atap._

_BLAM_

_Suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan Hyukjae dari kecengoannya. Namja manis itu memegang bibirnya yang masih agak basah. Ia menggeleng cepat saat mengingat bagaimana tadi ia dan Donghae berciuman. Ia meraba saku baju seragamnya dan mendapati secarik kertas yang di selipkan Donghae._

_"Alamat rumah?" heran Hyukjae. Detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat bisikan Donghae sebelum Donghae pergi._

_"Tidak, kenapa wajahku memanas? Jangan bilang aku juga menyukai namja ikan itu? Tidak ini tidak mungkin, sadarlah Lee Hyukjae." Hyukjae memukul pipinya sendiri guna menyadarkan dirinya. Namun sekeras apapun ia memukul pipinya bahkan sekarang telah memerah, Hyukjae tetap tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya._

_"TIDAAAAKK!" jerit Hyukjae frustasi_

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Malam sudah mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul. Hyukjae masih berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Hatinya dilema untuk menerima ajakan Donghae. Hyukjae bangkit lalu mengambil kertas yang tadi siang Donghae berikan. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnnya. Namja manis itu tak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia merasa nyaman ketika Donghae menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuhnya. Ia juga menikmati kala junior besar Donghae menjamah lubang sempitnya._

_BLUSH~_

_Wajah Hyukjae memanas. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal itu di saat seperti ini? Tak ingatkah ia kelompoknya dan juga Donghae bermusuhan? Tapi ia menginginkannya. Menginginkan sentuhan Donghae pada tubuhnya yang seperti candu baginya._

_Hyukjae melirik jam dinding yang menggantung manis di dinding kamarnya. "Jam 8." Gumamnnya. Hyukjae memantapkan hatinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Donghae duduk gelisah di rumah besarnya. Tak ada seorangpun di rumahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dengan gelisah._

_"Apa dia tak akan datang?" gumamnya. Sedikit perasaan kecewa terselip dalan kalimat itu. Donghae hendak berdiri menuju kamarnya. Namun langkhanya terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang menandakan adanya seorang tamu di depan rumahnya._

_"Aku harap itu Hyukkie!" dengan cepat Donghae melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan..._

_Donghae membatu di tempat. Sosok Hyukjae di depan pintu rumahnya terlihat sangat cantik. Sosok Hyukjae yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah kotak-kotak dipadu dengan jeans abu-abu. Donghae hampir saja meneteskan liurnya jika saja Hyukjae tak berdehem pelan._

_"Oh, Kau datang Hyukkie?!" Donghae pura-pura bertanya._

_"Sudah ku bilang namaku Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae sebelum mendapat izin dari empunya rumah._

_Donghae hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang membuat dirinya menjadi turn on sekarang._

_"Kau datang berarti kau menerima pernyataan cintaku padamu." Donghae mulai menggoda Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae hanya memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Hei sejak kapan Hyukjae hobi memajukan bibirnya seperti itu? Entahlah._

_"Dimana kamarmu?!" Hyukjae menatap Donghae kesal._

_Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae. "Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukannya ya baby? Bagaimana jika kita bermain di sofa?" goda Donghae._

_Wajah Hyukjae memanas. "Bu-Bukan, A-aku hanya ingin melihat kamarmu. Iya hanya ingin melihat kamarmu." Kilah Hyukjae. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Jika begini Hyukjaelah yang terkesan menginginkan semua ini._

_Donghae tertawa renyah. Segera ia hampiri Hyukjae lalu memeluk pinggang namja manis itu dengan satu tangannya. "Kamarku ada di lantai 2, kau mau melihatnya kan?"_

_Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Wajahnya semakin panas dan memerah. Mengingat posisinya dan Donghae yang saat ini saling berdempetan membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan kecepatan tak normal._

_Setibanya di kamar Donghae, Donghae mendudukan Hyukjae di atas kasurnya. Hyukjae mengagumi kamar Donghae. kamar Donghae terlihat rapi dan bersih berbeda dengan kamarnya sendiri._

_Donghae menatap intens wajah Hyukjae. Hanya dengan melihat wajah manis Hyukjae libido Donghae sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dengan cepat Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae rebah di atas kasur. Donghae menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Sekali lagi ia tatap manik kelam Hyukjae kemudian pandangannya beralih pada bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Donghae menundukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae. Tak hanya mengecup, lidah Donghaepun ikut bermain mejilati bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae melenguh nikmat._

_"Nnghh~ Ah Haehh~"_

_Donghae melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang memerah. Donghae membawa wajahnya pada telinga Hyukjae. "Hyuk, puaskan aku." Bisik Donghae seduktif ditelinga Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae meloloskan desahannya._

_Hyukjae bergerak bangun dari kasur Donghae. Namja manis itu memposisikan dirinya di tengah kasur. Perlahan Hyukjae melepas kancing kemejanya sehingga dada putihnya dapat terlihat oleh Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat nipple pink Hyukjae yang sangat menggoda itu._

_Melihat Donghae yang tak berkedip menatap dirinya, ide jahil terlintas di otak Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak membuka tuntas kemejanya. Kini tangan Hyukjae menyentuh nipplenya sendiri memainkan nipplenya dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Ohh! Nikmat hah Nnghh~" Hyukjae mendesah nikmat saat jari-jarinya menjepit kedua nipplenya yang kini telah menegang. Donghae hanya diam menikmati suguhan erotis yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyerang namja manis itu saat ini juga, namun ia membiarkan Hyukjae bermain dengan tubuhnya._

_Kini tangan Hyukjae turun membuka zipper celana jeansnya. Dengan cepat ia tanggalkan jeansnya dan sekarang yang tersisa adalah celana dalam Hyukjae. Hyukjae memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana dalamnya dan meremas juniornya dari balik celananya sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan nipplenya._

_"Nnghh~ Ah~ Haeeh~ lebihh cepat hah~ uugh..."_

_Donghae masih bergeming. Ia masih ingin menikmati permainan solo Hyukjae. Meskipun bagian bawahnya sudah sesak tetapi ia masih ingin melihat sebatas mana Hyukjae akan bermain solo._

_Kini Hyukjae sudah berbaring terlentang di atas kasur Donghae. kedua tangannya menggenggam juniornya yang sudah bangun. Tubuhnya sudah naked entah sejak kapan._

_"Haeeh~ Ahh~" Hyukjae mendesah frustasi. Tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak precum. Mata sayunya menatap Donghae yang hanya menyaksikan permainan solonya. Hyukjae sudah tak tahan. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian._

_Pertahanan Donghae goyah. Dengan segera ia menyambar bibir plum Hyukjae. Mengulum, melumat dan menjilat bibir merah itu dengan kasar. Satu tangannya ia biarkan bermain di dada Hyukjae, mencubit dan memelintir nipple Hyukjae dengan agak kasar sedang tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengocok pelan junior Hyukjae._

_"Nghh~ Ahh Eumhh~" Hyukjae mendesah dibalik ciuman panasnya bersama Donghae, kedua tangannya memeluk leher Donghae erat. Dengan cekatan Hyukjae menarik kaos yang Donghae kenakan sampai batas leher._

_Donghae menghentikan ciumannya pada Hyukjae dan menanggalkan kaosnya yang sudah sebatas leher kemudian kembali menawan bibir Hyukjae yang telah membengkak. Puas dengan bibir Hyukjae, Donghae mengalihkan ciumannya pada dagu dan leher jenjang Hyukjae. Donghae menelusuri perpotongan leher Hyukjae dengan lidahnya kemudian menggigit kuat kulit Hyukjae._

_"Ah! Jangan di gigit hah Haeeh! Eumhh~"_

_Hyukjae meracau tak jelas saat lidah dan gigi Donghae bermain pada kedua nipplenya. Donghae melumuri kedua nipple Hyukjae dengan salivanya lalu menggigit kecil nipple yang telah menegang itu. Kini lidah Donghae turun menjilati pusar Hyukjae. Donghae memutar-mutarkan lidahnya pada pusar Hyukjae, sesekali ia menusukkan lidahnya pada pusar Hyukjae membuat sang empunya menggelinjang antara geli dan nikmat._

_Donghae bangkit. Ia menanggalkan celananya yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Hyukjae yang merasa kehilangan sentuhan Donghae kini mulai menjamah tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri demi mendapatkan kenikmatan._

_Donghae yang melihat perbuatan nakal Hyukjae segera memukul tangan Hyukjae yang bermain di juniornya. Donghae mengambil alih junior Hyukjae. Ia menggenggam kuat junior Hyukjae lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat._

_"Ahh! Nikmat Hae Ah! Mmhh!"_

_Donghae mebawa jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mengerti segera mengulum kedua jari Donghae. sensasi berbeda Donghae dapatkan dari kuluman Hyukjae pada jarinya._

_"Mhh! Mhh! Amhh! Mhh!" Hyukjae masih terus mengulum jari Donghae sedang Donghae masih memompa junior Hyukjae dengan tangannya. Merasa jarinya sudah cukup basah, Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendesah kecewa. Ia mengulum jarinya sendiri guna mengisi kekosongan mulutnya._

_Donghae mengulum dua jarinya yang tadi di kulum Hyukjae sebelum memposisikan dua jarinya pada lubangan Hyukjae._

_"Aahh~ Eunghh~"_

_Hyukjae mendesah ketika Donghae memasukkan dua jarinya pada lubang Hyukjae. Tak seperti pertama kali mereka bercinta, kini Hyukjae tak terlalu merasa sakit ketika jari Donghae memasuki lubangnya. Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya dan itu membuat Hyukjae semakin mendesah gila._

_"Haeeh lebih cepat ah! Disanah Haeh! Lebih dalam Eung~"_

_Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya pada lubang Hyukjae. Ia semakin memperdalam tusukannya sehingga jarinya menyentuh prostat Hyukjae._

_"Ah! Cum Haeeh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

_"Keluarkan baby,"_

_"HAEEEEHH~"_

_Hyukjae mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Spermanya keluar didalam mulut Donghae. Donghae sengaja memasukkan junior Hyukjae kedalam mulutnya sesaat sebelum Hyukjae klimaks._

_Donghae kembali membawa wajahnya ke depan wajah Hyukjae. Ia tatap lekat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah. Entah kenapa perasaan cinta Donghae pada Hyukjae saat ini semakin besar. Dengan cepat Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka dan bengkak itu._

_"Kita lanjutkan ne chagi."_

_Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae memposisikan dirinya di bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu mengurut juniornya sehingga menegang sempurna. Detik berikutnya Donghae memposisikan junior besarnya pada lubang Hyukjae._

_"AAKHH~" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat junior Donghae menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya._

_Donghae menunduk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tak bisa berbicara apapun._

_"AAKKHH~" Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae erat saat junior Donghae masuk sempurna di dalam lubangnya. Perasaan panas pada lubangnya masih terasa meskipun tak terasa sakit seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya._

_Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae yang terpejam. Ia kecup kedua mata Hyukjae kemudian beralih mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Kecupan singkat itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan ganas saat Hyukjae membalas kecupan Donghae._

_"Bergeraklah Hae," perintah Hyukjae. Sekali lagi Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya._

_"Sshh~" Hyukjae sedikit mendesis kala Donghae mengeluarkan Juniornya sehingga tersisa ujungnya saja. Detik berikutnya Donghae mulai menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur dalam lubang Hyukjae._

_"Ah...haeeh Ah Nghh Haeeh Ah! Ah~" desahan nikmat Hyukjae tak bisa ia tahan._

_Donghae mengangkat kedua kaki Hyukjae sehingga melingkar di pinggangnya._

_"Kyaah! Haeeh disanaah lebih cepaathh hah disanaahh Eunghh~" Hyukjae semakin menyuarakan desahannya saat junior besar Donghae menyentuh prostatnya._

_"Hyukkieeh kau sempith hah chagiih Aaah~"_

_Donghae masih terus menggenjot lubang Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Hyukjae hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya jika Donghae tak menepuk pipinya dan memberinya ciuman._

_Mereka melakukannya bukan dalam satu ronde. Sudah tek terhitung berapa kali keduanya klimaks. Jarum panjang pada dinding sudah mencapai angka tiga saat Hyukjae merengek pada Donghae agar menyudahi kegiatan mereka._

_"Sebentar lagi chagiih hah, aku akan segera Nghh keluar Hah~"_

_Penglihatan Hyukjae mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah menerima sentuhan Donghae._

_"Hyuk, jangan tidur hah, aku akan menyelesaikannya segerea."_

_Donghae mengangkat kaki kiri Hyukjae pada pundaknya dan membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae ke samping. Hyukjae semakin kewalahan menerima nafsu Donghae. satu hentakkan keras di prostat Hyukjae, keduanya klimaks dalam waktu bersamaan. Sperma Hyukjae tumpah di kasur Donghae karena posisinya yang menyamping, sedang sperma Donghae masuk menyeruak ke dalam perut Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa perutnya sudah kembung sekarang._

_Perlahan Donghae menurunkan kaki Hyukjae dan memposisikan tubuh Hyukjae dengan baik. Ia sendiri merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua. Malam ini Donghae benar-benar menghajar habis tubuh Hyukjae sampai namja itu kelelahan dan hampir pingsan. Donghae menelusupkan satu tangannya di belakang kepala Hyukjae lalu menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Hyukjae pun memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkindalam dekapan Donghae._

_"Jaljjayo baby, saranghae!" Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae sebelum menyusul Hyukjae yang telah tertidur._

* * *

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

* * *

_Setelah kejadian dimana Donghae menghajar tubuh Hyukjae hingga hampir mati lemas, seminggu kemudian Donghae dan Hyukjae resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun._

_Sebenarnya Hyukjae menolak pernyataan Donghae, namun bukan Donghae namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan seorang Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang bosan dengan aksi pengejaran cinta Donghae dengan terpaksa menerima cinta Donghae. bukan terpaksa sih sebenarnya karena Hyukjae juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Donghae, namun bagitulah Hyukjae. Jadilah mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk rekan sekelompok mereka._

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

**Maret 2014**

"Baby, bangun ini sudah pagi." Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae dengan punggung tangannya. Sesekali Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka ketika tidur.

"Ngghh..." Hyukjae mengerang tak tenang saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah tampan Donghae di sebelahnya.

"Pagi Hae~" ucap Hyukjae dengan suara seraknya. Kedua tangannya mengucek matanya dengan lucu. Donghae yang gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu segera mengecup pipi Hyukjae berkali-kali.

"Sudah Hae, kita harus bersiap ke sekolah sekarang." Hyukjae menjauhkan wajah Donghae dari wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Mandilah duluan chagi, atau kau mau mandi berdua denganku?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menoyor kepala Hyukjae denga jari telunjuknya. "Kau tak puas dengan kegiatan semalam eoh? Sudahlah aku mandi duluan." Hyukjae segera turun dari kasurnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Pukul 07.00 Donghae dan Hyukjae telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya masing-masing. Ketika keduanya ingin melangkah keluar dari rumah Hyukjae, bel rumah Hyukjae berbunyi. Hyukjae memandang Donghae dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi sebentar.

"Sembunyilah Hae, itu pasti Ryeowook atau Sungmin hyung." Ujar Hyukjae cepat. Setelah memastikan Donghae bersembunyi dengan aman, Hyukjae segera menghampiri pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, Wook-ah!" seru Hyukjae saat mendapati Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hyuk hyung, ayo kita ke sekolah bersama." Ujar Ryeowook riang. Ia menarik salah satu tangan Hyukjae agar segera mengikutinya.

"Ahni Wook-ah, kau pergi duluan saja." Ucap Hyukjae. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam rumahnya takut-takut Ryeowook akan melihat Donghae.

"Waeyo? Hyung sedang menunggu seseorang? Apa ada orang lain di dalam rumahmu hyung?" Ryeowook melangkah ingin masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae tetapi dengan cepat Hyukjae menutup pintunya.

"Ahni, baiklah sekarang kita berangkat bersama." Hyukjae menarik tangan Ryeowook cepat menjauh dari rumahnya.

Sedang di dalam rumah Hyukjae, Donghae mendesah lega karena Ryeowook tak curiga pada Hyukjae. Donghae kembali merapikan seragamnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan apa?" batin Donghae miris

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Donghae duduk di bangku kelasnya dengan santai. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Matanya sibuk memandangi lapangan sekolah melalui jendela kaca di kelasnya. Senyumnya terukir kala melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lihat ikan?!"

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berteriak tepat disamping telinganya.

"Heechul hyung?!"

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana? Kau tidak memperhatikan Lee Hyukjae kan?!" selidik Heechul.

Donghae gelagapan. "Te-tentu saja tidak hyung! Untuk apa aku memperhatikan seseorang dari kelompok musuh?!" sanggah Donghae.

Heechul menyeringai lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Satu yang harus kau ingat Hae, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Jika itu sampai terjadi, berarti kau pengecut. Dan kau dianggap kalah dalam tantangan Kyuhyun!"

Donghae tersentak. Ia tak pernah tahu dengan tantangan Kyuhyun yang itu. "Bukankah tantangan Kyuhyun sudah selesai 2 bulan lalu?"

Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. "Belum selesai jika tidak ada salah satu dari kalian berdua yang kalah, salah satu dari kalian akan kalah jika kau mencintai Hyukjae ataupun Hyukjae mencintaimu." Heechul menepuk pundak Donghae lalu keluar dari kelas Donghae.

"Shit! Kenapa mereka tak mengatakan itu sebelumnya?" umpat Donghae. ia memikirkan perasaan Hyukjae sekarang. Bagaimana jika Hyukjae sampai tahu tentang tantangan ini? Dan ia yakin cepat atau lambat Hyukjae pasti akan mengetahuinya dari Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu mengetik pesan singkat untuk Hyukjae.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Hyukjae bersandar di bahu Sungmin. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Semalam ia memang kurang tidur demi melayani nafsu Donghae yang seluas samudra itu. Dan kini mereka berada di gudang yang mereka jadikan markas 'Black Jewel'.

"Hyuk, kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tegur Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia hembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan kemudian menutup matanya yang agak berat. Ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur sekarang.

"Hyuk hyung, belakangan ini kau sudah tidak pernah menantang 'Black Pearl' lagi. Ada apa? Apa kalian berteman sekarang?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. "A-aku hanya lelah Kyuhyun-ah." Kilah Hyukjae.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mencintai Donghae hyung kan?"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Kenapa Kyuhyun menanyakan itu? Apa ia sudah tau tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae?

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae mencintai Donghae sedangkan mereka berdua adalah ketua kelompok yang saling bermusuhan?" Sungmin mencoba membela Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. "Sepertinya kalian berdua harus mengetahui satu fakta." Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Ryeowook yang merasa di tunjuk berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya.

"Apa?" seru Ryowook dan Sungmin kompak.

"Kalian harus mengetahui jika pasangan Hyukjae hyung saat menjalani tantangan dariku adalah Donghae hyung."

Hening. Tak ada reaksi dari Ryeowook maupun Sungmin.

"Dan bisa saja karena insiden itu Hyukjae hyung mencintai Donghae hyung sekarang."

Masih hening. Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian mata keduanya melebar.

"MWOO?!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook tampak shock. Mereka menatap lekat Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah menunduk.

"Hyuk, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar?!" tanya Sungmin ragu. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa?" timpal Ryeowook.

"Itu kebetulan!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat sesaat sebelum Hyukjae menjawab. Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu Kyu?" selidik Sungmin.

"Koneksi mungkin?" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Nah Hyukjae hyung, kau tak mencintai Donghae hyung kan?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaan awalnya.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Ahniya, aku tak mencitainya." Jawab Hyukjae dengan nada yang dipertegas.

"Baguslah jika begitu, sebab jika kau mencintai Donghae hyung, maka kaulah yang kalah di tantangan yang kubuat waktu itu."

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah tantanga itu telah selesai?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tantangan itu selesai ketika ada salah satu diantara kalian jatuh cinta. Jika kau mencintai Donghae hyung maka kaulah yang kalah kemudian jika Donghae hyung mencintaimu, maka Donghae hyunglah yang kalah. Hyuk hyung, kenapa tidak membuat Donghae hyung jatuh cinta padamu saja biar dia yang kalah?" ujar Kyuhyun santai kemudian meninggalkan ketiga rekannya di dalam ruangan itu.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika semuanya telah terjadi? Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya menatap Hyukjae iba. Mereka pun bingung mau melakukan apa sekarang.

Drrtt Drrtt

Getaran ponsel Hyukjae dari saku celananya membuyarkan pikiran Hyukjae. Dengan cepat diraihnya ponselnya lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Donghae**

**Hyukkie baby, temui aku di atap sekolah setelah pulang. saranghae :***

Hyukjae mendesah membaca pesan Donghae. dengan cepat ia hapus pesan itu agar tak dibaca oleh rekan-rekannya.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Dua orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan di bangku di atas atap. Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang memperhatikan namja manis di depannya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Namja tampan itu adalah Lee Donghae dan namja manis di hadapan Donghae adalah Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae memberanikan diri memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia angkat dagu Hyukjae agar mata mereka bertatapan.

"Hae, bagaimana ini?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat Hyukjae bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa hm?"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang tantangan itu kan?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tepat dimatanya. Kristal bening sudah siap untuk jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Sshh... jangan menangis. Aku memang sudah mengetahuinya. Lalu kenapa?" Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae sayang guna menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyun, anak itu menyuruhku membuatmu mencintaiku agar aku yang menang di tantangannya." Hyukjae menunduk.

Donghae terdiam. "Lakukanlah jika begitu." Ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Hae. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku tau kau tulus mencintaiku. Dan...dan akupun sama."

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup kepala Hyukjae sayang. "Gomawo sudah mempercayaiku. Lalu biarkanlah hubungan kita berjalan tanpa mereka ketahui." Hyukjae menagngguk mantap dalam pelukan Donghae. namja manis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae guna memeluk Donghae.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Seringaian terpasang di bibir orang tersebut.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Sebulanpun telah berlalu. Donghae dan Hyukjae masih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari rekan kelompok masing-masing. Keduanya masih memegang jabatan ketua dari kelompok masing-masing. Donghae di kelompok 'Black Pearl' dan Hyukjae di kelompok 'Black Jewel'.

Hari-hari Donghae dan Hyukjae pun masih seperti biasa. Mereka masih sering bertemu di atap untuk membagi cinta mereka saat pulang sekolah. Bahkan Donghae sekarang lebih sering menginap di rumah Hyukjae untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

Kini Donghae dan Hyukjae tengah bercengkerama di atas atap sepulang sekolah. Keduanya tampak bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang.

BRAK

Pintu atap terbuka lebar. Donghae dan Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Mata keduanya melebar saat mendapati rekan-rekan mereka berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ke enam namja itu tengah menatap pasangan Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan tatapa yang sulit diartikan.

Hyukjae mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Donghae guna mencari perlindungan. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia takut sekarang.

"Jelaskan semuanya padi kami!" Heechul berujar pada Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae dari belakangnya kemudian memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat. "Kalian sudah melihat semuanya. Aku dan Hykjae saling mencintai. Aku tak perduli dengan tantangan gila yang Kyuhyun buat waktu itu, namun aku juga berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul hyung. Jika dengan begini aku kalah, aku akan mengalah." Ujar Donghae mantap.

"Sejak kapan?!" kini Sungmin yang bersuara. Pertanyaan itu lebih ia tujukan pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Se-sejak ti-tiga bulan lalu hyung." Jawab Hyukjae takut.

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun bersuara. "Sekarang mana bayaranku?!" Kyuhyun beralih menatap semua rekannya dan menengadahkan tangannya. Kelima namja yang berdiri di sampingnya memberikan beberapa won pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung curang, seharusnya tidak usah dibayar saja." Sungut Ryeowook.

"Ck, dasar magnae evil." Yesung memberikan beberapa won pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah lain kali kau harus mengajariku tentang ini." Hankyung juga memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya beruntung anak iblis." Cibir Heechul.

HaeHyuk yang melihat kejadian di depan mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Yaak, apa-apaan ini?!" Donghae maju mendekati ke enam namja yang sedang sibuk merutuki Kyuhyun. Tak lupa tangannya ia selipkan di pinggang Hyukjae.

"Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya hyung. Tapi kami harus memastikannya sendiri. Jadi kamu membuat taruhan sejak kapan kalian berdua saling jatuh cinta. Dan pemenangnya adalah aku." Kyuhyun memamerkan uang yang didapatnya dari lima rekannya.

Donghae menggeram. "Jadi kami hanya taruhan kalian?!"

Ke enam namja yang ada di hadapan Donghae hanya tersenyum polos seakan mereka tak pernah berbuat salah sama sekali.

"Lalu tantangannya?" kini Hyukjae yang bersuara. Semuanya terdiam. Benar juga bagaimana dengan tantangan Kyuhyun?

"Sudah selesai tiga bulan yang lalu Hyuk, tentang tantangan jatuh cinta itu hanya untuk mengelabuhi kalian." Heechul berujar sok bijak.

Wajah Donghae memerah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat siap untuk mengahajar ke enam namja yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian cari mati eoh? AWAS KALIAAAN!"

Ke enam namja itu langsung kabur sebelum Donghae melangkah. Donghae ingin mengejar mereka namun tangannya di genggam oleh Hyukjae. Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hae, biarkanlah mereka. Sekarang kita tak perlu sembunyi dari mereka lagi kan?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Dihampirinya sang kekasih kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat. "Kau benar baby, sekarang aku bisa mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau milikku. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae."

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

Jiahahaha. End dengan gajenya. Mianhae. Jeongmal miahe jika endingnya jadi gaje seperti ini. Mood saya kurang bagus. Jadinya ya seperti ini. Sekali lagi mianhe untuk ending ff ini dan untuk keterlambatan apdetnya. Lappy saya bermasalah kemaren jadi harus diperbaiki dulu.

Sekali lagi mianhae. Baiklah hutang saya lunas pan sekarang? Kkk~ selamat membaca bagi yang masih niat untuk baca. Salam hangat dariku :*

Terima kasih untuk :

**MimiTao|narty2h0415|NicKyun|isroie106|zeroduck|lee ikan|Meonk and Deog| .1|nurul. | Haenia Lee|haehyukiddo|ressijewelll| Yunberryunochan|Lan214EunhaElf|PutriHaeHyuk15|LoveHyukkie|cho ri rin|UnyKMHH|lvoeparsdise|HaeHyuk Love|fitri|Eunfa lee|Dinda haehyukshiper|MingMin|cloudye0705|lyndaariezz| pumpkins cholee| haohaohyvk|FN|depi|Polarise437|**

Jeongmal gansahamnida #deepbow


End file.
